


One-Night in Eos

by EspilonLChurch



Category: Final Fantasy XV, League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Appropriate Use of the Force, Choking, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Night Stands, Smutty, hicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspilonLChurch/pseuds/EspilonLChurch
Summary: Noctis is a little bit of a slut. And doesn’t know how to cope with his feelings he’s burdened with.
Kudos: 6





	One-Night in Eos

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn’t want to post because the idea just came to me randomly since I play a lot of games. And I’ve been playing a lot of League and FFXV. Weird pairing I know but don’t judge me. I was working on keeping my sentences short.

The Club lights blinded Noctis in the face every chance they could. The man had been intoxicated the moment him and his friends stepped into the club. The lights didn’t bother him as he danced around with the large crowd of wild dancers. The music thumping loudly in his ears letting the music take over his body. He knew he wasn’t a great dancer but that didn’t stop the young man from making the night his to enjoy. His closest - best friend Prompto tried to keep the prince from bumping into other. Again, Noctis didn’t care. Noctis just wanted to forget.   
All the worry.  
All the doubt.  
All the memories.  
All the pain.   
It was P was rompto’s suggestion that day to live a night of carefree dancing. Not exactly what Prompto has in mind when Noctis grabbed liquor from a near by store. Proceeded to down it in front of nobody other than Ignis and Gladio. Then started to make a slight ass of himself. On the bright side, Prompto thought, at least he was having fun dancing now. 

Iggy and Gladio reserved a booth seat and ordered casual drinks for themselves. They, regrettably entrusted Prompto to ‘deal’ with Noctis’s drunkness. Gladio was one comment away from decking the prince in the face. Ignis was one step away from grounded Noctis to a long nights sleep. They both knew he’d been through hell and back. And yet, they both had an urge to protect him with every fiber of their being. 

Noctis grabbed Prompto by the hips and dragged him close. The blonde just burned with color across his face when his best friend started to grind his hips upon him. 

“Uh? Noct?” Prompto asked worried. 

“Come on. Grab someone and let’s dance!” Noctis encouraged and he went to grab stranger. 

Prompto quickly grabbed the Prince’s hands. 

“Let’s - just .... you and I dance! Right here! In this circle!” Prompto tried his hardest to convince the Prince to remain at his side. 

Prompto could see the disappointment fill Noctis’s face which made his heart sink. He didn’t want Noct to hate him. 

“You’re no fun~” Noctis said in a flirtous manner but wrapped his arms around Prompto neck. Bringing the blonde closer into a very personal embrace. 

This position was inside Prompto’s wet dreams that he kept secret to himself. Unfortunately for our little Prompto it only lasted 3 minutes until the song ended. As a new one begin Noct shoves Prompto lightly. 

“I gotta piss...” The drunk Prince said obnoxiously and went to relieve himself in the closest bathroom. 

Prompto bolted to the booth where his friends were. 

“We gotta go...” Prompto said nervously with a face full of pink. (From embarrassment) 

“Where is Noct?” Ignis’s first question. 

“Bathroom...” Prompto said. 

“You’re suppose to go with him!” Gladio said as he got up from his seat. 

“I-it’s just the...” Prompto’s mind was a little confused. 

“Argh...” Ignis got up as well. “Stay here in case he comes back...” 

Prompto looked down in hardship with the feeling of failure swell his chest. But he complied with Ignis’s request.

“You look outside... I’ll go to the bathrooms.” Ignis told Gladio before they split. 

Meanwhile, Noctis was in and out of the bathrooms quickly. No needing to wash his hands he slowly made his way to the bar. He nearly forgotten about his friends. Noct wanted to have a good time - so he was going to find a good time. When his turn came to order he didn’t get any words out before the bartender place a drink by him. 

“From the gentleman over there.” 

The bartender pointed to a - well stacked man with his chest exposed. Dark red hair with what seemed to look like fox/cat ears. Maybe standing a few inches taller than Noct himself and what he wore told the prince he might be loaded. Brave soul who wore white pants that cling to muscular thighs. And an opened cloak/vest that exposed his chest and arms. Noct would have to say the man might of been more ripped than Gladio. 

The drink - was as blue as Noctis’s eyes. Only at the top and it swirled down to a dark sea color. The taste almost took Noctis’s breath away. Strong yet increasingly delicious. 

With drink in hand, Noctis approached the stranger with his hips purposely swaying. Coming upon the him however he saw someone cut in front of him and take the seat next to said stranger. 

Noctis’s impression grew as he watched the stranger kicked the barstool over. As the other person feel out he caught it with the tip of his white/golden shoes and pulled it up. His eyes burned through Noctis’s chest as they locked eyes. The man’s eyes were a deep reddish brown followed by a strong jaw that was prickled in a 5 o’clock shadow. 

“Hey man! What’s your problem!?” The angry drunk who got kicked out of the seat turned to them. 

Even Noctis felt intimidated when the stranger stood up without a word. He - was - big. You would be stupid to pick a fight with someone like that. Alas - drunk minds think they rule the world. The drunk man threw the first blind punch. It never came close for within a blink of an eye - the stranger’s fist knocked him in the jaw. Lights out. 

The man just sat back down as the drunk man’s friends gathered their person. The stranger pulled Noctis’s new seat closer to himself. Making his butt at home Noctis’s felt a sense of - royalty again. 

‘What a man...’ Noctis thought as he crossed his legs. 

“So - do you know who you’re buying a drink for?” Noctis asked smugly.

“No. But I bet you want to tell me.” He said back while leaning in. 

Noctis scoffed softly before taking his head back. He started to chug the drink while making eye contact with his stranger. But the further his head went back the more he had to close his eyes. Some of the alcohol ran down the corner of Noct’s mouth. Reaching down to his neck. The Prince slammed the cup on the bar and howled in victory. 

He could see the man just chuckle. 

“What a party guy.” 

“Only on my days off.” Noct said back. “Did you figure out who I am?” 

“Not a clue...” the stranger said. 

Noct was a little blown away. No one could be so dense - he knew the lights were dark in the club but come on... 

“I’m - royalty...” Noctis gave out a clue. 

The stranger still shook his head. 

“Mmm nope. Not ringing a bell. I’ll tell you now... I’m not from around here...” the stranger admitted. 

“Even if you’re not you still have to know about-“ Noctis tried to fight this but the man said; 

“No. I don’t.” 

Noctis was taken back by this. Someone who doesn’t know who he is became more appealing. 

“Ok... I’m....” Noctis still had some wit and he leaned close to the man’s ear. “Prince Noctis.” 

“A prince...I’m Sett.” He introduced himself. 

“You’re ... set?” Noctis seemed confused. 

“My name. Sett. S-E-T-T.” He spelled it out for the drunk prince. 

“Oh! Haha!” Noctis laughed into his hand. “My bad!”

“Sssoo! Sett! Where are you from?” Noctis asked as the two of them started inching closer and closer as the seconds ticked by. 

“A far far away land where the saltiest people gather and compete to the brink of death.” Sett answered... truthfully. 

“Oh ... um? What city?” Noctis became confused. 

“You wouldn’t know it.” Sett smirked watching this little drunk Prince snake closer to him. 

“Oh trust me! I know every city... and by The Gods I know... all city.” Noctis swung his drunk finger in Sett’s face. 

“Do you want to dance?” Sett asked. 

“Yeah!” Noctis answered quickly. 

Sett took the Prince to the crowded dance floor. Just barely missing Ignis coming back from the bathroom to report his non-existent findings. 

“He’s gone...” Ignis said to Prompto. 

Prompto started to bite at his nails nervously as he tried not to panic. 

“Calm down, Prompto... we’ll find him if we keep our wits about us.” Ignis pulled out his phone to message Gladio the news. Instilling a new plan. Prompto and Ingis search the inside, Gladio guards entrance. 

Back on the dance floor Noctis had no problem being close to Sett. The man didn’t dance much but he didn’t have too. Noctis did the dancing for them both. He just took Sett’s hands and swung himself around. Sett yanked Noctis’s close when others would try and steal the prince away from him. Noctis thought it was all fun and games. During a erotic song the prince found himself ass against crotch. He could feel Sett’s chest against his back and he went to town grinding his hips to the beat. Sett’s hands felt like they belonged on Noctis’s hips as the prince let him somewhat control the motion. 

Noctis felt Sett’s mouth against his ear. He could only smirk while hearing the soft groans of his stranger being teased. 

“How about we take this to my place.”Sett said. Noctis could tell it wasn’t a question. Before the Prince knew it he was following a stranger down a hall. They came out of a door that wasn’t the entrance/ more like the side door. As they approached a nice brand-new white car Noctis nearly tripped as he was slammed against it. The force of Sett kiss blew the prince away. Noctis’s hands gripped at the fur collar as he pulled Sett closer with his deer legs (drunk legs). 

‘He tastes like cigars...” Noctis thought but pushed that out of his mind as the two hot and heavy continued fighting for dominance. 

Of course, Noctis folded his hand as he went for Sett’s buckle. 

“Whoa there Prince.” Sett grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. “We’re still in public eye - I mean - unless you want me to fuck you in front of all these nice people~” 

Noctis’s eyes widened a bit but then he flirtously laughed. 

“Oh right... “ 

Sett let Noctis get in the car first. The interior was as nice as the regalia. Leather seats with crystal clear plating for the rest. Noctis admired the car’s insides as Sett started to drive. 

“You - let anyone just pick you up like this?” Sett asked. 

“Oh- I wish.” Noctis said. “This is my first time... I - “ Noctis felt like he was forgetting something. “I feel free.” 

“That’s good.” Sett reaches across to caress Noctis‘s thigh. 

“I’m always watched... by my body guards... and like - yeah they are friends but I never get time to myself and they are always bothering about doing the right thing! Noctis don’t do that! Notice make sure you do this! Noctis that isn’t good enough! Noctis you’re suppose to be a King! Noctis! Well- you know what!?” Noctis got heated thinking about everything as tears came to his eyes. The hatred burned in his throat and he clasped his hands in his face. 

The car was silent... Noctis sniffled pathetically and slowly looked at his stranger. He chuckled light hearted. 

“You... probably want to drop me off now uh?” 

Sett just chuckled under his breath. “If I wanted a stable person I wouldn’t of picked a club...” 

Noctis scoffed. “Y-yeah. You’re right...” 

Sett kept his eyes on the road. “Let it out...” 

“Uh?” Noctis tilted his head. 

“Scream at me.. tell me how you’d tell your friends to leave you alone.” Sett said. 

“W-what is- that like a kink or something?” Noctis squirmed in his seat a little uncomfortable like. 

“No. But no one is around...” Sett said with an attractive smirk. 

Noctis bit his bottom lip but remained quiet. He actually crawled over a little to kiss Sett’s neck. 

“Oh?” Sett said as he let the Prince do as he pleased. 

Noctis’s teeth softly bit at the more sensitive parts he found on Sett’s neck. Making the bigger man squirm a bit with anticipation.   
Through the woods and up in the mountains a house Noctis didn’t have marked on his map came into view. He didn’t know where exactly he was as Sett pulled into the driveway. 

Noctis followed Sett up inside the rather large house. He didn’t pay attention to layout as he jumped on Sett. Legs wrapped around his torso Noctis kissed him lustfully. His hands grasp Sett’s cheeks. The bigger man stumbled back at the surprise but didn’t waste time feeling his way to a bedroom. Their kiss didn’t end as Sett body slammed the Prince into a soft mattress. Noctis‘s pathetic moans came from his throat as he ached in need. Sett was the one to end the kiss, only to remove Noctis’s shirt. The sound of metal clinked around Noctis’s neck as his necklaces fell. Sett went for Noct’s neck, sucking on his skin. The horny prince wiggles underneath him while pulling at his jacket. 

One by one clothes were tossed carelessly onto the floor. One by one hickies started to appear across Noctis’s body. Three on the neck, three across his ribs and Sett wasn’t finished. Noctis willingly let Sett pulled his briefs off. Revealing his hard member waiting to be touched. Sett’s large hands grasped it with his finger tip grazing against the tip. The teasing sensation made Noctis whimper in need. Sett’s mouth went to work in the Prince’s inner thigh. Loving the marks he placed on Noctis’s flawless body. 

Sett came up get face to face. Watching as he struck his fingers in the Noctis’s mouth. 

“Suck on them.” Sett demanded. 

Noctis obliged Sett’s command. He slurped and gagged on Sett’s fingers with delight. Even Sett enjoyed watching the Prince gag on only two fingers made him almost laugh. Pulling his soaked fingers out of Noct’s mouth, Sett didn’t wait to push them inside his other hole down below. Noctis clinched unsuspectingly and he threw his head back. 

“W-wait.” Noctis’s mind spun out of control as he tried to get a grip. 

Sett did wait for a moment before pushing his fingers in deeper. Noctis squirmed and braced himself. 

“Relax.” Sett said calmly. “When- you said first time?” 

Noctis huffed in heat as his body started to adjust slowly to the man’s fingers. 

“Ah...” Sett put the two and two together. “I didn’t expect a brat like a prince to be, a virgin. Lucky for you, I’m good at this.” He whispered as he worked his fingers in the inside. 

Noctis’s body disobeyed him at every point. Sometimes he wanted to stop - sometimes he wanted to keep going - and sometimes he wanted to yell, for help and for pleasure. 

Sett kept Noctis down with his size alone, feeding his a little pleasure and pain when needed. He sweetly kissed at Noctis’s lips to comfort him to which Noctis kissed back with need. 

Eventually- Noctis’s hips moved against Sett’s fingers all on their own. Noctis started to moan more than wince. Sett started to love Noctis’s innocent moans echo in the room. The fire grew in his groin the moan he heard him let out his voice. 

Sett’s fingers came out of Noctis slowly but the boy still tried to move against - anything. Noctis started to whine a bit as the pleasure just stopped. 

“Oh you poor thing~” Sett said as he unleashed his beast from his pants. 

Sett reaches for something inside of a drawer and coated his member in a liquid Noctis couldn’t tell. But for some reason he trusted Sett and he was at the point he couldn’t turn back. Or Noctis didn’t want too. 

Noctis could feel the liquid at his entrance made Sett slide his cock in easier. But it was still rather big making the Prince wince in a painful way. Sett tried not to get carried away inside of him. But that face, those sounds. To grasp control over the situation Sett wrapped a hand safety around Noctis’s neck. The prince gasped for a moment but closed his eyes tightly when he felt another shot of pain. 

“Relax for me, prince.” Sett said as his other hand kept one of Noctis’s legs up. “Take a deep breath and relax.” 

His calm voice made Noct relax more and more. Noctis’s hips moved against the pain only to find pleasure at the end of the tunnel. 

“That’s it.” Sett said in breathless pleasure. 

At first they went nice and slow. Letting Noctis stretch easily without tear. Sett also wanted Noctis to feel every inch of him going in. This started to drive Noctis up the wall with the pleasure slowly seeping in. When Noctis’s whines started up again Sett started to thrust a little faster. Noctis only tensed a little when the motion increased. The Prince hands finally grabbed a hold of Sett’s forearm. 

Sett watched as he started to squeeze Noct’s windpipe. Noctis only freaked out for a moment before realizing a sense of euphoric emotion engulf his mind. The lack of air gave Noctis a high feeling as pleasure stormed every nerve of his body. Sett let the Prince breath with second intervals before adding the pressure again. 

Noctis couldn’t contain anymore pleasure as he erupted from his tip. Getting them both in the fire of his seed. He let out a releasing moan which helped him relax. With a little more room to work with, Sett started to slam himself inside. 

Just when Noctis possibly thought they were done the pleasure went from 10 to 100. Sett solely focused on getting as deep as he could while holding his companion down. Noctis - blank minded moaned out as loudly as he could. This was mainly what drove Sett and his cock. 

“Damn you sounds so beautiful.” 

Sett smashes his lips upon Noctis’s. Saliva ran from the corner of Noctis’s mouth as he lost control. Their messy kiss only ended in beautiful chaos as Sett pulled away. His hands gripped Noctis’s biceps in better position as his rock hard cock went as deep as it was going to get. Noctis’s feelings went haywire as he tried to think of - anything. But Sett rocked Noct’s brain into a sex submission. Overloading with pleasure Noctis couldn’t even say a word. He wasn’t sure how long it lasted but the warm sensation that filled him made Noct finally catch a breath. 

Sett too, in a light sweat laid by Noct. He painted softly before gathering himself. 

“Are you ok?” Sett asked when he didn’t hear anything from him. 

Noctis, dead asleep In his own mess was unwakeable. 

In the morning, Noctis found himself in silk pjs. Covered in a warm blanket and his head resting on a fine feathered pillow. The night stand had a note, with pills and a full glass of water. 

‘Take your time coming down. I have breakfast for you. - Sett.’ 

Noctis slowly sat up and grabbed his head with a groan. He tried to remember what happened last night as he drank the water and took the pills. Noct blinked and looked around.   
Where are his friends?   
Noctis quickly looked for his black pants he wore yesterday which were nowhere to be found. 

He got up and made his way to the living room through trail and error. Noct kept a dagger close to his side he made appear from his magic. The Prince crept around the corner to see Sett sitting on the couch watching TV. 

“Hey - sleepy head.” Sett said. 

Noctis didn’t feel threatened so he made the knife disappear. 

“. . . Um. . . Where am I?” Noctis asked. 

“In my house I rented for the week.” Sett said. 

“Where are my clothes?” Noctis asked pulling his shirt down like a nervous child. 

Sett pointed to a table where Noct’s clothes were neatly organized. 

“Do you - remember what happened?” Sett asked as he patted the cushion beside him. 

Noctis looked the stranger up and down before slowly sitting by him. 

“It’s - fuzzy...” Noctis said. 

“You came home with me last night and we had sex.” Sett said flat out. 

Noctis looked shocked and he started to hold himself a bit. “Oh... my friends are - probably worried...” Noct tried to get up but Sett made him sit back down. 

Sett’s lips pushed themselves upon Noctis’s unsuspecting lips. The taste, the familiar taste of cigar brought back fragments of memory. Noctis kissed back in a flurry of passion. As their kiss ended he could see Sett smirk. 

“There you are.” 

Noctis actually blushed and he stood up. “I- I have to call my friends...” he rushed to the table to call Ignis. 

“Noctis! Where are you!?” Ignis answered. He was definitely on speaker. 

“Safe...” Noctis said.

“You!” There was a small silence. 

“Where are you!?” Gladio yelled through the phone. 

“I’m safe... I’ll - I’ll meet you guys in Lestallum.” Noctis said. 

“Like hell!” Gladio said before being interrupted by Ignis. 

“Listen... Noct just tell us where you are and we’ll come get you...” Ignis tried to remain calm. 

“I - don’t know where I am...” Noctis admitted.

“What?” Ingis asked. 

“Do you know how worried sick we were trying to find your spoiled ass!” Gladio yelled once more which made Noctis’s blood boil. 

“I’ll meet you in Lestallum!” Noctis hung up and put his phone on silent. He took a deep breath as he leaned over his clothes. 

Sett set a plate of food on the table and pulled out a chair for the Prince. 

“Your highness~” he didn’t take no for an answer as he made the Prince sit. 

Noctis sighed and for a moment he only played with his food. 

“It’s rude to not eat the food you are given.” Sett made a painful point and Noctis shifted in his seat uncomfortable. 

“S-Sorry I-“ 

“No need for sorry. Just eat. Or your headache will get worse.” Sett said as he sat by the Prince. 

The food tasted on par with Ignis’s cooking. One bite after another Noctis ate most of it. 

“Thank you...” Noctis said In an Unsure tone. 

“Lestallum, was it?” Sett asked. 

“Uh... yeah...” 

Sett got up to fetch his keys but Noctis grabbed at Sett’s sleeve. 

“S-sorry I’m just having a hard time.” Noctis said while slowly letting go of the man’s sleeve. 

Sett slowly tilted his head and then knelt down beside the Prince. 

“You can stay here... as long as you’d like.” Sett said. “Or until my vacation is over.” 

“No I should get back. I just -“ Noctis’s eyes were covered by his messy bed hair. “I miss him. I miss my dad. He raised me, he taught me everything I know, he would put clothes on other’s backs before his own. Insomnia was at peace - the greatest place to be and . . . Now it’s - gone.” Noctis choked out the last worlds as he started to cry. “He’s gone and I can’t get him back.” 

Sett felt for the Prince. Probably one of the emotional encounters he’s ever been in. The man’s soft side came out, thanks to his own mother’s loving nature. He pulled the chair out a little to embrace Noctis. Letting him cry in his stomach as Sett rubbed his back.

“Let it out.” Sett said. 

“I - I feel so stupid. I got drunk thinking it would just erase everything. But no I slept with a stranger, my friends hate me. I’m no King... I don’t know how to be a King.” Noctis said through his ugly cry. 

Sett played with the boy’s hair. “You walk tall, be responsible for your mistakes, learn from them. You might not be a great king at first but you fight. You never let the enemy keep you down. And you press on.” 

“You - almost sound like him...” Noctis said while sniffling. “Are - you a king?” 

Sett chuckled softly. “Something like that...” 

What he wasn’t going to tell Noctis didn’t hurt him. He was a King, of an underground mafia. (Where he is from) 

Noctis finished wiping his tears as he stood up. “Sorry...” 

“Stop - “ he yanked the prince in close into another hug. “Being sorry.” 

Noctis loved it. The feeling of someone holding him tightly. It felt like it went on for moments before Noctis’s phone came crashing down off the table due to the vibration of someone calling. 15 times.... 

Noctis picked it up once more only to hear Prompto. 

“H-hey man... I’m so glad you’re ok.” Noctis would tell the man had been crying. “I’m so sorry... I’m so sorry I lost you and-“ 

“No Prompto... I’m sorry.” Noctis said sternly. 

“Uh?” Prompto seemed to be taken back. 

“I’m sorry I got drunk... and I left you... that - was my fault.” Noctis said. “Hey - let’s talk about this more when I get there ok?” 

“Y-yeah sure...” A soft click happened to end the call. 

It - felt better to apologize for something he actually did wrong. Noctis realized owning your mistakes was the right thing to do. 

“Well - are you ready?” Sett asked. 

“Yeah. Let me get changed.” Noctis said. 

“Nah. Take them... as a memory of me~” Sett went to grab his keys. 

“I can’t just wear pjs out in public....” 

“You’re a King right? Who’s stopping you?” Sett asked. 

Well - they were comfortable. And so, Noctis’s one-night stand drove him to Lestallum. 

(In the car) 

“You said - as a memory of you. I’m guessing I won’t see you again.” Noctis said in disappointment. 

“Don’t catch feelings for someone in a club. It’ll always go Awry.” Sett last advice sunk into Noctis. “Maybe if we meet - by chance in your world.” 

Noctis smiled a bit and they pulled up to the parking lots of Lestallum. Noctis softly sank into his seat as he saw his friends standing outside of the regalia. 

“Well - thank The Gods I managed to sleep with the cutest one of the bunch~” Sett joked. 

Noctis scoffed and he softly tapped Sett’s forearm. He couldn’t help but blush a little. Noct took a deep breath before he stepped out of the car - in those silk pjs. 

The crew looked astonished to see Noctis walk up to them. Prompto rushed to his side and hugged him. 

“Thank the gods you’re ok!” 

Ignis next examined the Prince while making a disgusted face at the three hickies across his neck. 

“Absolutely no more drinking... it’s going to take days for those to come off. You had me worried. You -“ Ignis talked down to Noctis like a mother. 

“I’m sorry... I know I messed up. You might not believe me but I’m - better now.” Noctis said confidently. 

“Oh are you?” Gladio added. Looking mad in the face. “Who did this to you?” 

Noctis couldn’t help but blush in the face again with his eyes automatically going to the car behind him. 

Gladio started in Sett’s direction. 

“Wait Gladio! No!” Noctis tried to catch up but winced a bit. 

When Sett saw Gladio come at the car, he got out. Standing just as tall. They stared each other down like a match was about to start. 

Prompto said, “wow he’s big!” 

“He could of raped you or killed you.” Ignis added with a disappointed sigh. 

“Oh my Gods.” Noctis said while covering his face. “Can we just go?” 

“You got come nerve getting out of that car.” Gladio told Sett. 

“I was just making sure the Prince got to you safely.” Sett said. 

“Safely. Was taking him and taking advantage of him safe too?” Gladio squares up on the man. 

Sett didn’t once give Gladio a reason to swing. Standing his ground. 

“I feel like we’re both guilt of having a good time.” Sett’s rebuttal seems to pinch a nerve in Gladio’s system. 

“Gladio! We’re leaving.” Ignis said as he managed to get the Prince in the car. 

“You can’t protect him forever... I have a feeling you know the world better than anyone else with that scar on your face. You sink or swim and your prince still has his floaties on...” Sett said quietly to Gladio. 

Gladio was a little taken back by this stranger’s advice. Deep down, he knew he was right. Gladio - the first to step back from Sett started walking towards the car. But he spit in Sett’s general direction as a sign of disrespect. Which Sett just chuckled softly. 

“I guess I deserve that...” 

Both parties got in their cars. The regalia was dead silent as Ignis drove in the opposite direction of Sett. 

Noctis already missed his stranger. Maybe he just felt comfortable about opening up because he didn’t want to appear weak in front of his friends. Or maybe - when your virginity is taken by someone you will always know that person. Noctis leaned his head on the window in his silk pjs. He greedily brought up one of the sleeves and tried to smell it. The scent was overwhelming and it brought back memories from the night before. He was sad it was over.


End file.
